Big Chompy Bird Hunting
Official description Walkthrough *Ability to defend against level 60 wolves and level 96 ogres for short periods of time |items = *Feathers (100+ to be safe) *4-6 Wolf bones Recommended: *Ring of duelling *Gnome Glider network *Dramen Staff (Fairy ring AKS - fastest way to start) *Armour and weapons (recommended if you're a low level as there are level 64 Wolves to be encountered) |kills = Chompy Bird (Level 6) Wolf (level 25/61) (optional) }} Chompies Talk to Rantz, located on the far eastern region of the Feldip Hills (look for ; east of fairy ring A-K-S). He is hungry and wants you to help him make 'stabbers', better known as ogre arrows, so he can hunt down some chompy birds. The ogre arrows need to be made by the player, therefore obtaining them from another player, by any method whatsoever, will '''not' work.'' Lock.. Like any arrow, ogre arrows also need feathers, a shaft, and a tip. The shafts need to be made out of achey logs, which can be found all around Rantz, mostly to the south. *Chop down a few achey trees to obtain its logs (you'll need around 5 logs - Rantz himself wants 6 arrows and you will probably want a few of your own). *Use a knife on the logs to produce some ogre arrow shafts. *Use feathers on the shafts to produce flighted ogre arrows. You need 4 feathers per arrow; a little over 100 should be sufficient. The tips are carved out of wolf bones: *Kill a few wolves (level 64) in the crater to the southwest of Rantz for wolf bones; you may need 4-6 of them. The bones that spawn on the ground do not work. *Use a chisel on the wolf bones to produce wolfbone arrowtips (produces randomly, 2-6 arrowheads per bone). *Use the tips on the flighted shafts to create ogre arrows. Return and talk to Rantz, who plucks out 6 'stabbers' from your inventory. Big Chompy Bird Hunting - Rantz's cave minimap.png|Rantz's cave location Big Chompy Bird Hunting - Rantz's cave.png|Entering the cave ..Stock.. Now that you have found a way to kill chompy birds, you need to next collect bait to hunt them onto convenient ground. Rantz tells you about the swamp toads that his children like to play with. *Ask Rantz all of the questions that are listed, or else you won't be able to proceed. Enter the cave entrance north of Rantz. Speak to Rantz's children, Fycie and Bugs in the cave; they will inform you that they use ogre bellows to bloat up toads, by filling it up with swamp gas. Unfortunately, their father locked up the bellows in the chest in the north-western corner. The chest is closed and weighted shut with a large rock; attempt to unlock the locked chest. Unsuccessful attempts will reduce your strength by 1, although it is not difficult. Once you have pushed the boulder off the chest, search it to retrieve the ogre bellows. Head back to where you killed the wolves to find the swamp and several toads. *Use the ogre bellows on a swamp toad - it tells you that the air is too thin. *Use the bellows on the swamp bubbles in the swamp, at the southern or eastern end of the swamp pond. You get three shots with the gas filled bellows. It may be refilled, if required. *Use the ogre bellows on a toad again to get a bloated toad in your inventory. Only 3 toads may be carried at once. If you were to capture a fourth toad, one of your toads in your inventory would escape. ..and Two Smoking Barrels Return to Rantz and talk to him. He shows you where you need to place the toads to lure the chompy birds out. *''Drop'' a bloated toad on the spot (a yellow flashing arrow will mark it). Tell Rantz you have placed the bait. Don't stay too close to the bait, but make sure it is in visible range. Occasionally, waiting too long results in the bait disappearing. Continue placing the bait until you have no more left. On a successful lure, a chompy bird appears; Rantz will take a long shot at it, but misses. He starts making excuses, saying that the arrows don't fly straight. Talk to Rantz and offer to help shoot for him. He will agree and give you a spare ogre bow. Head back down to the clearing and place another toad (it doesn't have to be on the exact tile indicated at first). *Wield the ogre bow and ogre arrows and when the bird appears, attack it. If the bird doesn't appear or it flies away before you can kill it, keep placing bloated toads to lure the chompies back. Once you kill a chompy, pluck the carcass and take the raw chompy back to Rantz. He now wants you to cook it for his family as well. Thanksgiving Rantz will name a special ingredient that he wants the bird to be cooked with. He will also tell you to ask the children what they would like the bird seasoned with. Go into the cave and ask both Fycie and Bugs what they want the chompy seasoned with. In all, you will need three different ingredients. *It's different from player to player what the ogres want on the chompy. Below is the locations of possible ingredients. **'Onion:' To the west of the swamp, planted near the tomato on a stool, there's a fire and some ogres, right around there. You need to pick them from the ground, because they don't appear on the minimap. **'Doogle leaf:' West of onion spawn, in between the fungus (red dot on minimap). **'Tomato:' West of the swamp on a stool, in the same area as the onions (red dot on minimap). **'Cabbage:' On the ground, not too far from the tomatoes. **'Equa leaf:' You can get this south-east of Rantz, south of the place you placed your toad for the bait. **'Potato:' You can pick a potato from a potato plant south-east of Rantz, right beside the equa leaf. Use the bird on the ogre spit-roast north of Rantz and all three ingredients will automatically be topped up on the bird. Present Rantz with his delicious seasoned chompy bird. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards *2 Quest points *262 experience *1,470 experience *735 experience *Ogre bow *Ability to fletch ogre arrows *Ability to cook chompy birds and earn an ogre hat *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Chompy Hats After completing the quest players can continue to hunt chompies to obtain ogre hats. Hats are rewarded once players reach a set amount of chompy or jubbly kills by speaking to Rantz. For more information, refer to the guide on this page. Music unlocked *Chompy Hunt Required for completing Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Skrach Uglogwee *Zogre Flesh Eaters Trivia *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Poor Rantz was so clumsy he couldn't shoot anything! But I managed to kill the chompy Bird." nl:Big Chompy Bird Hunting fi:Big Chompy Bird Hunting fi:Chompy Bird Hunting Category:Big Chompy Bird Hunting Category:Wikia Game Guides quests